Currently, the normal charging function (through a USB port, IEEE 1394 Firewire port, or custom multiple-pin connection) of a media player can only be activated with the installation of a driver in the Operating System (OS) of a computer. Without the prior installation of the driver, upon connecting the media player to the computer via a cable, the computer would automatically install a standard driver provided with the OS of the computer and the media player would be identified only as a mass storage class device due to the non-volatile memory in the media player. Such a classification of the media player in the OS of the computer minimizes the flow of current into the media player and significantly prolongs the duration required to charge the battery of the media player. Furthermore, such a process is automatic and when connected to the computer charging takes place whether or not it is required or desired.
There are currently also no single step music-conversation mixing controls on digital media players. Volume controls (mechanical scrollers or digital controls) have been used thus far in the media players to allow the user to vary the volume levels of the content of the media player while/prior to carrying out a conversation while listening to playback of content in the media player.